


Luck Brought Me to You

by Kingdom_Lights_Galaxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Awkwardness, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boys In Love, Businessman Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Confused Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute Eren Yeager, Depression, Dominant Eren Yeager, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, Love, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, OTP Feels, Sad, Seme Eren Yeager, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tragedy, Triggers, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdom_Lights_Galaxy/pseuds/Kingdom_Lights_Galaxy
Summary: After some unexpected weather for the raven-haired male, Levi also meets someone unexpected just down a street while he tried to make his way back home from work. Ever since he bumped into the generous and kind green-eyed brunette Eren who offered him a cup of coffee and a ride home, Levi begins to wonder why he keeps having these feelings he has never felt before in his life. The brunette makes him wonder...
Is there such a thing called reincarnation? Love at first sight?
Why is he feeling things such as sadness and guilt even though he has only met Eren that one day?
All of these questions have changed Levi's life forever. Whether the other was his past lover he doesn't remember or not, Levi wants answers, and he is desperate to sacrifice anything and everything just to satisfy the inner-desires he have for Eren.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for dropping by for this fan fiction! This is dedicated to my ex because the title really says it all. There will be ups and downs down the road in this story, but all in all this will be bittersweet with a lot of ideals surrounding love and relationships, hopes and dreams, doubts and trust, living and learning, and frustration and desperation. This will mostly be a deep and emotional story that questions and challenges love in general.
> 
> My dad told me once that "When you love someone, you care about them."
> 
> Sure it is plain and simple, but I have applied this with the relationships and experiences I've gone through and I am putting together my feelings and experiences-- even ideals --together into my fan fictions just to speak out for those who can relate.
> 
> Sorry if the summary isn't that well written. I hope you'll enjoy this either way! <3
> 
> The rating may change to mature as the story progresses!

Well, today is the first day the bus decided to run down and stop working...while the clouds decide to piss on the streets. Rain. Yeah, I don't like it at all. It makes me wonder why some people like the rain. It gets me sick when I get wet on the head, so why run around in it? Won't you slip and fall and maybe even break something? Even the smell of wet concrete isn't so great. So why is he rain so great besides free water for plants? Who knows if it's acid rain? One thing for sure, rain can be good and rain can be bad. Ah~ mother nature.

I walk down the wet sidewalk of Garrison Street, only about half an hour to walk back to my house and call it a day. Yeah, today was great as always. Filing papers, drinking some tea in a ready thermal I bring with me to work, business as usual, yadda yadda I hate my job but my friends hooked me up with it for the big bucks.

As I walk to Rose Avenue, I bump into someone without looking. Silly me just staring at the wet concrete for a moment too long. I look up to apologize and suddenly the rain just stops. Next thing I realize I'm standing under a big umbrella this guy I bumped into is holding. I can't help but admire his features. Can't say I'm gay but I'm gay. I can't help but to admire his green eyes that somehow luminate the black and grey streets lit with streetlamps. The streetlamp right beside us is doing a tremendous job lighting up his eyes...and smile. His smile is so warm and comforting in this cold and wet weather..and suit. My suit is drenched as all hell but his smile made me feel warm for a moment. Of course that was an apologetic smile---

"Haha. Sorry, that was my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, me neither, bub."

That earned a laugh and a tilt of the head.

"Where are you going? Why are you so drenched? Haven't you checked the weather for today?"

Ohhhh, that's riiiighttt.. The weaatthherrr.. The newwsss.

“Nope." And that earned another laugh, but a smaller one.

"Well, I'm on my way to my car right now... I can drop you home if you want? How far do you live from here?"

Ohh, you knowww.. About half an hour.

“Half an hour?! You're coming with me!" He takes my hand right away and starts walking.

Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Red alarm. Red alert. Person space. PERSONAL BUBBLE. IT HAS BEEN POPPED. His hand... Where has it been?! Well.. Not in the rain since it's smooth, dry, and warm. I just sigh it off and walk with him down the sidewalk, hanging my head low to hide a small smile.  
"I'm Eren by the way!" He says with such energy that I'm convinced he's at least over 18 (please).

"Levi..."

"Levi?.." His ecstatic tone turned into a questionable one from my side. It's as if my name broke him for a moment. Well, he recovers but I did took note of that reaction. Why was my name a big impact on him? His tone went from happy to...hopeful and broken.  
"I like that name, Levi.." He says with a smile. Even when I'm not looking, I know that he's smiling.

Maybe the rain isn't so bad after all.

"Um.. I like your name, too.." I mumble as we walk down across a street and down a sidewalk, my cold hands in my coat pockets. Fuck me for being awkward. I just wanted to return a compliment to him back. No.. I wasn't thinking at all. No, I _was_ thinking. I wanted to.. Fuck! I'm so awkward. Why did I say that?!  
"Thanks, I guess." He lightly laughs at my, I guess, awkward sentence and tone of voice and I just brush it off by looking away, eyeing the many cars on the drenched darkened streets and many people cursing and wishing they brought an umbrella. I feel so lucky to cross paths with this random and nice stranger. He seems pretty young, too. I'd ask how old he is but I'd feel like too much of a creep. If he finds out I'm in my late 20s he might think I'm a creep on asking how old he is. Damn! He looks like early twenties to late teens! Wait. Why am I even stressing out on this? I need to calm down.  
I'll keep my curiosity to myself. In the meantime, apparently he's treating me to a coffee shop. I insisted and insisted that I'm alright and he can just take me home but he just kept pushing me to stop being so reserved and accept a hand. This hand seems too generous for my comfort. First, I bump into a stranger and now he's treating me for coffee or some hot cocoa? Can this day feel any better somehow?

 

The sharp fangs of winter dulls down into a warm burning sensation once I step inside into the coffee shop. I shudder at how the warmth was overcoming my body at a tremendous rate in my drenched black coat, yet welcomed by the strong scent of amazing coffee. I can feel my fingers and toes now.  
"Have you been here before?" I shake my head. "Well, it's sort of like Starbucks so you won't be lost." He chuckles and it made me relax out of my tension. "So what do you want? It's all on me." He gives me a warm smile and I just cross my arms as I tilt my head at the menu, eyeing and eyeing it over and over until I came to a decision.  
"Hm.. Just give me hot chocolate. I want to sleep tonight for once." Did I really just say that? No. I always say it. But how come I'm so open to a stranger? Maybe the fact or thought that I won't see him again doesn't bother me and I can just day whatever and not worry about seeing him ever again.  
"For once? So you barely sleep then? Okay. Yeah, I want some sleep as well. I like to sleep and I need sleep. Doesn't everybody these days?"

I let out a short chuckle and nod before we walk forward to the counter, "You can say that again."

 

After we get our orders, we both sit down beside an abstract painting that matches the coffee theme around here; a simple filled and steamy coffer cup. I notice how the couches are a nice and calming dark shade of brown matching with a lighter shade for the tables. Decor-wise around here, it's pretty nice.

"Like it here?" he asks me with that usual warm smile of his. The way he's so friendly makes me cringe so hard. I'm not used to this weird generous shit from strangers.

"Yeah. I like the decor here. It's really nice and comforting to be here, especially since it's raining outside," I mumbled behind my folded cold hands, deadpanning to the windows decorated with raindrops reflecting the luminous lights of cars outside.

"Haha. I'm glad you like this place. Um.."

Silence.

I raise a brow as I look up at him. He was about to say something.

"What is it?”

"U-Um.. Well.. I don't know. I was just.. I'm wondering if you wanna.."

I hear our number being called and his eyes perk up as soon as he jerks away from our table. "I'll be right back!" I watch him rush off and I sigh, resting my warm left cheek in my left cold hand. I wonder what he was going to say. I should ask him about it before we go on our separate ways.

 

Attack on Coffee, huh? Such a weird name for a shop like this, though I do give them credit for their amazing service and damn good tasting coffee. The nice coffee aroma and furniture along with the setting, this place feels so perfect. It seems as if everything is vibrant yet calm in here. I like it here. I really do. And for some reason I'd like to visit this place again with him someday.

I turn my attention back to Eren as he places our drinks onto the table. There's just something about him... Just what is it? This one small pea under my bed is fucking bothering me, but I'll think about it later when I get home. All I want right now is a nice hot cup of hot mocha. I want to stay up and catch up on work later.  
"So..." I start, resting my fingertips on the rim of my lid, "What were you going to say before you up and left? I'm curious." I really am. I'm not the social type of person but the suspense is actually putting me on the edge of my seat, as if I'm going to fall in his arms and--

Scratch that.

“Um.. I-It's..nothing important," he says with a light smile before taking a sip of his hot chocolate. I raise a brow. No. I'm pretty darn sure that that's not true, in my opinion at least, especially with that stutter and nervous tone.

"Are you sure? So when we part today, it's not going to bug you?" It'll bug me for sure.  
"Y-Yeah.."

Please just tell me. Something is pulling me to you and it's not okay for me to just leave without words said or hearing your last words to me. Spill it!

“U-Um.. Actually, okay. I was just..wondering... I was wondering if maybe... Erm.. I was wondering if you want to... Um.. Like..." he fiddles around with his fingertips lightly tapping on the side of his cup, "Do you want to maybe..go again..together..someday? Like..hang out? You're pretty cool a-and...I want to get to know you better, you know? You seem like a good person and I want to be your..friend..if that's okay." The corner of my lips managed to lift just a small bit. Hearing that from a stranger sounds nice. I'll give him a go. I can't believe I'm accepting him so easily. Usually I'm not interested, but how can I deny someone like him so easily? Besides, he's kind of cute.  
“Sure. I don't see why not." I give him a nod and my heart skipped a beat briefly as I suddenly see his phone slide onto my side of the table. I clear my throat and input my number, ignoring my shaking leg and pounding heart. I'm really doing this? I am really doing this. My thumbs are moving on their own. Why am I shaking and feeling nervous because of this? I'm just putting in my number...and we're going to be friends. Friendly friends. Just friends.

Nothing more.

I take a deep breath after handing him back his phone. I triple checked the digits to make sure I gave him the right number. I want to be able to contact him again. I want him to be able to contact me. Of course I wouldn't want to message him first. Wait, why am I so worried about that?! It doesn't freaking matter who texts first for fuck sake.  
"Thanks! Um.. I'll just text you later? You can get my number then." I just nod, taking a sip of my cup with my horizontal hand covering half of my face. I can feel my cheeks burning. I'm sure I am just feeling really hot since this restaurant is hot. Of course. Totally. I'm not blushing. It just feels hot in here.

After talking a little more, we both throw our empty cups away and head back outside to the cold world. And holy shit did the cold smack of air hit my body hard. I started shivering roughly just to stay warm. All of a sudden, I feel a coat rest upon my shoulders.  
No. No. No. No! I look over to Eren and only see him wearing long sleeves, smiling over to me. I guess my facial reaction to him sharing his only true source of warmth was entertaining for him. "Don't sweat it. You need it more than I do. Stay warm, okay? It's a small walk from here but my car is nearby." I just nod, my body still shivering as I wrap the coat tightly around me. I feel a little warmer now, maybe because of how much I'm shivering.  
I hear some more laughter and I tuck the coat over the bridge of my nose, blushing at how he's enjoying my damn suffering, plus his laugh is cute. Damn it. "Haha. You're like a chihuahua. It's entertaining and cute since you're.." he trails off and I just roll my eyes. He responds with another laugh. Dickhead knows how much I hate people mentioning my height. He should be glad I like him...in a friendly way.

 

The walk wasn't too bad. As long as the stupid rain doesn't get me wet or sick then I'm alright. Shit. I just sneezed. I must've jinxed myself. I sniffle and ignore Eren looking at me in concern. "Did you get sick?" I shake my head and sneeze lightly again. I can't help but notice his smile in the corner of my eye. He better not make a comment about my sneeze. "Your sneeze is so--"  
"Sh!" I sneeze again. "Shut up and take me to your car already." We both stop at the parking lot and I scan it as quickly as I can before following Eren.  
"Haha, sorry. It's this one." It's just a soft gold Lexus. At least he's civil. Some other cars I see are dirty or have stupid shit on it like bumper stickers, or some other thing I don't bother to remember or I just don't like the brand and model. I'm not too picky with cars. All I have is just a black Honda and I'm fine with that. As long as I can drive in it, I'm fine.  
As I sit inside, the light beige leather seat did not help me warm up in this weather. It was as if I just sat and laid down on ice. Again. He laughed and turned on the heater full blast, all towards me. "I'm sorry. I should've mentioned that these are leather seats." Yeah. That would have prepared me a little bit for the cold to bite my ass and body. Thanks. I said that in a murmur to him and yet again he smiles and laughs. He's so joyful and kind.  
I have never met anyone like this before. Usually when I do, they straight up annoy me and I turn the other cheek forever. But with Eren, he's somehow different. I don't know why. For some reason, I want to stay beside him even longer and let him take care of me.

I should really stop thinking like this...

But I can't help it. He's reeled me in somehow and I can't avoid this feeling so easily. With just one simple encounter, I'm already a mess like this? How does he do it? What is there about him?

All of these questions I'm sure will be answered in the next couple of months I'll spend with him. I hope we won't fall apart later down the line. I'm really hoping we'll stay like this. And now I'm really hoping he doesn't get bored of me...

What's wrong with me?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I have originally posted the first part of this fan fiction on my InstaGram and many people enjoyed it, wanting me to continue working on this, so I decided to continue working on this for my AO3 account. This chapter is a combination of the first three parts I posted on my InstaGram. This story, along with my other fan fictions coming soon, are so deep and meaningful to me. I hope you, too, will enjoy this journey with me. :) I will try to update as soon as I can, but I do take a lot of time, effort, and thought into everything I do and want to write 100% every time so bare with me! Again, thank you so much for giving this fan fiction a chance<3 Also, the formatting may suck but I'm still trying to get used to the AO3 formatting lol.


End file.
